Sorte
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Lois Lane precisava descobrir quem era o responsável pela morte de sua prima Chloe Sullivan, mas antes tinha que encontrar Clark Kent para ajudá-la nessa missão.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorte**

**Kal-El**

Sozinho.

Kal-El estava deitado naquele campo abandonado à própria sorte. Até ouvir uma voz.

'Oh, meu Deus... '

Ele abriu os olhos diante daquela voz suave e ao mesmo tempo um pouco assustada. Levantou-se e olhou o mundo a sua volta.

'Você está bem?', ela perguntou curiosa. ' Qual é o seu nome?'

'Eu não tenho certeza', ele respondeu. Ainda se sentia perdido.

'Preciso te levar para um hospital. ', ela diz notando que o rapaz desnudo precisava de sua ajuda.

'Eu estou bem'. Ele se sentia assim. Ouvir a voz dela, estranhamente, o fazia se sentir melhor, menos perdido.

'Você acabou de ser acertado por um raio, você está nu em pelo e não lembra do próprio nome. Você realmente perdeu a definição correta de bem.'

Ele se vira de frente para ela fazendo a jovem mulher corar.

Não que fosse a intenção dele. Ele só queria mostrar que realmente estava bem. Podia estar um pouco confuso, mas fisicamente sentia-se bem.

Ele a observa com atenção. Ela era bonita. Era loira, com cabelos longos e lisos, alta e um ar amigável. Sentia que ela não era uma ameaça. Muito pelo contrário. Sentia que de alguma forma, podia confiar nela.

'Olhe para o rosto dele', ele a ouve dizer para si mesma um pouco nervosa e não entende o por que.

'Eu tenho uma coberta na mala. Não se mexa. Eu já volto. ' Ela diz caminhando em direção ao seu carro.

'Espere... ' Ele diz fazendo a moça parar no meio do caminho e se virar para ele olhando-o.

'Quem é você?' Ele pergunta curioso, estudando o rosto dela.

'Lois. Lois Lane' Ela diz com um sorriso antes de se dirigir para seu carro.

Kal-El sentiu que aquele dia seria diferente. Sorte sua não estar mais sozinho. Aquela Lois estaria com ele.

..

**Lois Lane**

Chloe havia lhe deixado um vídeo antes de sua morte. Bem, não para ela exatamente, mas para um tal de Clark Kent. Aparentemente ele poderia ajudar caso algo mais grave acontecesse com sua prima. E infelizmente havia acontecido. Pois então só restava à Lois ir a tal cidade chamada Smallville e fazer justiça. A morte da sua adorada prima não seria em vão.

Lois dirigia em direção a Smallville e tentava se guiar cercada por 'bilhões' de campos de milho. Só com ela mesmo que acontecia essas coisas. Se não fosse por Chloe, jamais iria parar num lugar daqueles. Para ajudar, uma tempestade parecia estar vindo, a telefonista não lhe ajudava em nada a se guiar e para coroar o telefone pifou.

'Grande...', ela resmungou já irritada. Uma pena ter decidido parar de fumar, aquela era uma hora para isso.

Um raio surgiu riscando o céu com mais força e atingiu a estrada fazendo o carro de Lois sair da rota. Lois gritou assustada e tentou controlar o automóvel que adentrava campo adentro. Com sorte, conseguiu frear o carro e respirou fundo. Estava viva, graças a Deus. Ok, realmente aquele não era o seu dia.

Lois olhou para o céu e viu o que parecia ser mais um raio vindo em sua direção. Só deu tempo de fechar os olhos e esperar pelo pior. Ela iria morrer.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Lois abriu os olhos com cuidado, se certificando que não haveria mais raios, luzes cegantes, nem mais nada que tentasse matá-la e olhou através do para-brisa. Havia alguém deitado naquele campo. Pelo corpo era um homem. Desnudo. Será que ele havia sido atingido por aquele raio? Saiu do carro preocupada a fim de socorre-lo.

'Oh, meu Deus... Você está bem?'

O homem se levantou. Estava realmente nu como ela bem pode comprovar quando ele se virou para encará-la.

'Olhe para o rosto dele'., falou para si mesma. Contra sua vontade acabou corando um pouco diante de um homem que aparentemente não se incomodava em estar em uma situação daquelas.

Ótimo, era só com ela mesmo que acontecia essas coisas. Com quem mais seria? Achar um homem nu deitado num capo de milho no meio da estrada após seu carro ser atingido por um raio... Bom, pelo menos ela teria uma história para contar sobre sua viagem àquela cidadezinha.

Lois decidiu levar o estranho a um hospital. Ele parecia bem, mas estava desmemoriado. Em um hospital saberiam o que fazer com ele. Depois disso ela procuraria resolver o que lhe havia levado até ali. Chloe. Sua morte sem explicação. Achar o tal Clark Kent. Fazer justiça.

'Não se mexa. Eu já volto'., ela disse, já se virando para buscar o cobertor vermelho no carro.

'Espere...', ele pediu e ela o olhou. Ele era bonito. E estranho. Mas bonito. Alto, moreno, forte, musculoso... Ok, concentração... Ele era um estranho. E precisava de ajuda.

'Quem é você?', ele perguntou curioso.

'Lois. Lois Lane'.

Decididamente, aquele seria um dia e tanto. Era sua sorte mesmo.

1.

Lois saiu do elevador do hospital de Smallville com o misterioso rapaz que encontrou no campo. Teve que puxar o estranho – agora devidamente coberto por uma manta vermelha - para que ele a acompanhasse.

'Tente ficar junto...'

'Por que estamos aqui?', ele perguntou.

'Pra voce ser examinado.', ela esclareceu.

'Estou bem.', ele realmente se sentia bem. Não tinha nada de errado com ele.

'Voce sabe quantas pessoas que são atingidas por um raio como voce? Poucas. Sabe quantas sobrevivem? Menos ainda. E que são resgatadas por motoristas perdidas? Zero. Então espero que tenhamos menos reclamações e mais cooperação. – ela tagarelou um pouco impaciente. Será que ele não entendia que se ele tivesse alguma sequela do acidente, a responsabilidade cairia sobre seus ombros? Já tinha muitos problemas para somar mais este.

Lois foi com o rapaz até a recepção e abordou o enfermeiro de plantão.

'Com licença. Tenho um rapaz aqui que precisa de ajuda.'

'Preencha esses formulários de admissão incluindo número do seguro', o homem respondeu automaticamente.

'Um pequeno problema... Não sei quem ele é e nem ele sabe... Ele está com amnésia, então... Vou deixá-lo com você. Pode ficar com o cobertor.', ela disse e começou a se retirar do local. Ainda tinha muita coisa para resolver e nem deu muita atenção para Kal-El que se afastava dela para olhar uma estátua de anjo. O problema é que acabou sendo parada pelo enfermeiro.

'Isso aqui por acaso parece um abrigo de animais? Voce tem que ficar com ele até acharmos alguém que possa identificá-lo.'

'Olha, eu já fiz o papel da boa samaritana, mas não posso ser responsável por ele.'

'Voce já é.', sentenciou o enfermeiro.

Kal-El olhou para seu reflexo em um espelho e depois voltou-se novamente para a estátua de anjo. Enquanto a tocava, curioso, como se nunca tivesse visto uma como aquela antes, o cobertor vermelho caiu de seus ombros, revelando sua nudez, deixando uma paciente idosa boquiaberta e ganhando um olhar mais malicioso de Lois. O rapaz tinha sérios problemas em permanecer vestido, não que isso fosse realmente ruim no caso dele e de seu belo corpo.

'Acho que vão querer arrumar umas roupas para ele primeiro.', disse Lois para o enfermeiro.

...

Lois estava no quarto de hospital junto com o já vestido Kal-El. Enquanto ela abria a bolsa pensando no tempo que estava perdendo ali com aquele sujeito esquisito que a fitava com curiosidade, ele se levantou e se dirigiu à porta. Ela se levantou e o barrou.

'É para ficarmos aqui dentro.'

'Não é para eu estar aqui.', ele respondeu. Ele precisava cumprir o seu propósito.

'Somos dois.', ela retrucou, fazendo-o sentar novamente na maca.

Kal-El poderia simplesmente tirar aquela Lois do seu caminho com facilidade, ele era muito mais poderoso do que ela poderia imaginar, com apenas um empurrão ele poderia desacordá-la. Mas não sentia inclinado a isso. Não lhe parecia algo certo a se fazer. Quem sabe não a convencesse de que ele estava bem, não precisava estar ali e tinha que cumprir o seu destino.

Alheia a isso, Lois começou a tagarelar e contar-lhe que ela estava ali para investigar a morte de sua prima.

'O nome dela é Chloe Sullivan. Já ouviu falar dela?'

Kal-El se limitou a fitá-la. Ele não tinha menor ideia de quem quer que fosse essa Chloe.

'Claro que não ouviu.' Se ele não sabia o próprio nome, como saberia quem era Chloe? Talvez ele nem fosse um morador daquela cidade.

Kal-El continuava a observá-la e isso deixava Lois nervosa. Era como se ele quisesse ver através dela e isso a deixava agitada. E todas as vezes que Lois ficava nervosa com algo ou alguém começava a tagarelar mais ainda do que o habitual. Ela pegou uma chiclete de nicorette e começou a andar nervosamente pelo quarto.

'Estou tentando parar de fumar, isso é a única coisa que me ajuda a passar o dia. Começou quando eu tinha 15 anos e é culpa do meu pai que sempre me disse que se eu começasse a fumar me mataria e então, como rebeldia, começei a fumar, não consigo parar e agora me viciei em chiclete!'

'Voce fala muito...', ele disse. Não que isso o incomodasse. Kal-El gostava do som da voz de Lois, mesmo que ela falasse sem parar.

'Eu não fico muito confortável com silêncios desconfortáveis e voce não está fazendo sua parte na conversa.', ela disse em tom irônico.

Kal-El continuou sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, se limitando a olhá-la, o que a fazia ficar ainda mais nervosa. Ele precisava mesmo fazer isso? Lois então pegou o celular e olhou no visor, percebendo que haviam se passado 45 minutos desde que os colocaram ali e não havia sido feito nenhum atendimento. Cidades pequenas... Reclamou para Kal-El mas ele se levantou e novamente se dirigiu à porta disposto a ir embora. Por mais que achasse agradável ouvir Lois, ele não podia se desviar do porque de ter sido mandado até ali. Cumprir o seu destino.

'Aonde voce pensa que vai?', perguntou Lois se colocando entre ele e a porta.

'Estou indo embora.'

'Vai ter que passar por mim primeiro.', ela disse cruzando os braços e fitando-o desafiadora.

Kal-El a segurou pelos braços, levantou-a no ar diante do olhar surpreso de Lois, colocou-a no chão com cuidado e se retirou. Lois sorriu. Alto, moreno, musculoso e forte, muito forte...

Lois resolveu ir atrás do estranho. O que tinha sido aquilo no quarto? Quem era aquele sujeito? Lois novamente o interceptou, mas então surgiu uma terceira pessoa, uma senhora ruiva aflita e ao mesmo tempo feliz por re-encontrar o rapaz. Ela o abraçou, mas Kal-El não reagiu. Não sabia quem era aquela mulher que parecia conhecê-lo bem.

'Eu pensei que o havia perdido para sempre!', ela exclamou feliz.

'Quem é você?', perguntou Kal-El. Ela também não parecia ameaçadora assim como Lois.

'Sou eu, sua mãe!', ela disse, um pouco triste por seu filho não se lembrar dela.

Com pena da senhora, que realmente deveria ser mãe do estranho, pela expressão de tristeza dela, Lois resolveu interferir.

'Não leve a mal, ele não se lembra do próprio nome. – ela estendeu a mão para a senhora e a cumprimentou. – Lois Lane. Eu o encontrei deitado no campo da estrada.'

'Obrigado por ajudá-lo.', a senhora agradeceu com um sorriso.

'Eu acho que atraio cachorros perdidos e homens nus. – Lois disse e logo se arrependeu diante da testa franzida da senhora. – Foi uma longa noite e eu preciso de nicotina.', ela tentou remediar a gafe.

A senhora tentou levar o filho para casa, mas ele dizia estar esperando um sinal. Um sinal de quê?, pensou Lois. Ele realmente deveria ser examinado, não parecia nada bem, além de não lembrar de si mesmo e da mãe, não falava coisa com coisa.

'Acho que o raio fritou os miolos dele. O médico realmente deveria dar uma olhada nele.'

'Lois, eu agradeço sua ajuda, mas isso é coisa diz respeito à família.'

'Ok, aqui estou eu, saindo...'

Lois saiu de perto dos dois. Que dia maluco estava sendo aquele! Bom, pelo menos agora o estranho tinha quem pudesse tomar conta dele e ela poderia resolver seus próprios problemas.

Lois encontrou o enfermeiro que os atendeu na saída e resolveu explicar antes que ele viesse de novo com aquela conversa de que ela era responsável pelo garoto sem memória.

'Deixei o garoto-amnésia com a mãe dele, nem peguei o nome dela...'

Ambos olharam para a senhora ruiva e o rapaz entrando no elevador.

'Ela é Martha Kent'.

'Kent?, Lois repetiu surpresa. – Como em Clark Kent?'

Infelizmente quando tentou falar com Martha, ela já havia saído dali com Clark.

Lois bufou, chateada. Era sua sorte mesmo. Ser atingida por um raio no meio da estrada, encontrar um estranho nu, levá-lo até o hospital, conhecer a mãe dele e no fim descobrir que ele era quem procurava, o tal Clark Kent citado pela prima Chloe no vídeo.

Mas não iria desistir. Ela iria encontrá-lo novamente, disso tinha absoluta certeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

**Kent Farm**

Kal-El acompanhou a mulher que dizia ser sua mãe, Martha, até o celeiro da fazenda. Segundo ela, aquele lugar era chamado pelo seu pai de Fortaleza da Solidão, aonde ele, Kal-El, ia todos os dias para pensar e olhar as estrelas. Ele não reconhecia aquele lugar. Não reconhecia as pessoas das fotografias que Martha mostrou para ele. Duas moças, uma morena e uma loira. Já o homem, que se segundo Martha, era seu pai, ele reconheceu. Aquele homem tentou impedir seu renascimento, mas agora ele estava fora de seu caminho.

Ela dizia que aquelas pessoas o amavam. Bom, ele não sabia quem eram elas e aquele não parecia ser seu lar, mesmo que a tal Martha insistisse que aquele era o seu lar.

E ele não se importava. Aquelas pessoas não impediriam de fazer o que deveria.

Quando estava saindo do celeiro, Kal-El sentiu um zumbido muito forte em sua cabeça. Era o sinal. Martha olhou para o filho assustada.

'Clark... '

'Eu sou Kal-El de Krypton. É hora de cumprir o meu destino. '

'Destino?, repetiu Martha – É Jor-El falando! Ele fez isso com você! Eu quero meu filho de volta, devolva o meu filho!', ela começou a gritar e bater em Clark, para tentar trazê-lo de volta a si.

'Clark Kent está morto!'

Kal-El empurrou Martha e alçou voo rumo ao céu diante do olhar espantado e surpreso de Martha. Kal-El estava indo de encontro ao seu destino e nada mais poderia impedi-lo.

Lois Lane acabou descobrindo onde Martha Kent morava, não que fosse algo difícil em uma cidade pequena como aquela. Ela precisava falar com Clark. Se Chloe achava que ele era a pessoa que poderia ajudar caso algo grave acontecesse, então Lois iria conseguir essa ajuda e desvendar tudo sobre a trágica morte de sua prima.

Determinada, Lois foi até o rancho Kent e foi recebida por Martha, que tentava disfarçar seu nervosismo diante dos recentes acontecimentos. Ela não sabia onde Clark estava, o que ele estava fazendo e isso a deixava muito assustada. O que Jor-El fizera ao seu filho?

'Hey!, ela saudou Martha – Tentei falar com voce, mas cansei do sinal de ocupado... Onde está Clark?', Lois perguntou já entrando na casa sem ao menos ser convidada.

'Lá em cima...', disse Martha com um ar cansado. Talvez dizer lá no céu entre as nuvens fosse mais apropriado... 'Dormindo.'

Lois sentiu um cheiro deliciosamente familiar.

'Isso é café? Estive esperando por uma xícara o dia todo., disse já se dirigindo a mesa da cozinha, pegando o bule e se servindo. – Fiquei sabendo que a única cafeteria descente da cidade, fechou... O Falcon, ou agora parecido...'

'Lois, agradeço por tudo que fez por Clark, mas...', Martha tentava achar um meio de despachar Lois dali. Ela não conseguiria explicar aquela moça o que estava acontecendo, aliás, nem ela mesmo entendia direito.

'Olha, não vim aqui em busca de agradecimentos... Acho que Clark pode ajudar em algo sobre a morte da minha prima, Chloe.'

'Sinto muito por sua perda.', disse Martha com sinceridade.

Lois respirou fundo. Falar sobre a morte da prima a machucava muito. Chloe e ela foram muito próximas na infância até seu tio Gabe se mudar para Smallville. Lois foi se servir de mais café para se acalmar.

'Ela e Clark foram um tipo de casal?'

'Acredito que por um minuto...'

'Engraçado, não pensei que ela gostaria do tipo _farmboy_.'

'Acredite, isso pode acontecer com todas nós. ', disse Martha lembrando de Jonathan, o seu _farmboy_.

'Não comigo., assegurou Lois. - Prefiro um nerd de óculos.'

'Clark tem vários lados...', assegurou Martha sorrindo.

'Sim.. Eu já algum deles...', Lois disse, lembrando o primeiro encontro no meio campo. – Falando no Clark, voce acha que ele acordará logo?'

'Eu duvido.', disse Martha tentando impedi-la de subir a escada e verificar.

Lois suspirou. Sentia que Martha a queria longe dali, mas ela já estava desesperada. Sentia-se como em um beco sem saída. Naquele momento, Clark Kent era sua única chance de conseguir justiça para a morte de Chloe. Ele deveria saber de algo que a ajudasse e ela precisava dessa ajuda. O FBI havia fechado o caso na semana anterior, registrando a explosão como um acidente e isso lhe cheirava como uma grande armação. Alguém queria esconder algo e ela tinha que descobrir o que era.

'Daqui a duas semanas, Lionel Luthor estará livre e a morte de Chloe... terá sido em vão.', desabafou Lois.

Martha ficou pesarosa com a situação da prima de Chloe. Mais uma vítima das garras dos Luthors...

'Pedirei que Clark ligue pra voce, caso ele se lembre de algo.'

'Chloe escreveu em suas anotações que voce trabalhava para Lionel Luthor. Estou tentando falar com ele, mas ele se recusa a me ver. Algum conselho?'

'Fique longe. Voce não irá querer ficar presa na teia de Lionel.', Martha disse com seriedade.

'Como conseguiu escapar?', perguntou Lois.

'Eu não escapei.'

Lois percebeu então que tudo era mais sério do que ela pensava. E isso só a incentivou a ir a fundo à sua investigação. Não deixaria mais que Lionel Luthor intimidasse e acorrentasse pessoas boas como Chloe e Martha. Ela iria fazer algo. Nem que fosse sozinha.

..

Kal-El continuava seu voo. Não pararia até conseguir pegar o que lhe pertencia e que naquele momento estava nas mãos de um curioso Lex Luthor, dentro de seu jato particular, que queria saber o que era aquela pedra e por que emitia aquele estranho brilho.

'Olhe isso...' ,o piloto falou com o co-piloto olhando no radar aquele ponto que vinha na direção deles.

'O quê é? Um pássaro? Um avião?', perguntou o co-piloto.

Kal-El chegou até o jato, arrombou a porta, fazendo os ocupantes ir ao chão, enquanto ele entrava na aeronave e pegava o que lhe pertencia: a pedra que Lex viu levitar e sair dali como se tivesse sido atraída por algo. Ou alguém. Só lhe restou olhar pelo buraco feito pela pedra e tentar descobrir o que tinha sido aquilo.

Já na Caverna Kawatche, Kal-El abriu um compartimento secreto, onde ele encaixou a pedra sagrada em uma mesa em forma de mandala kryptoniana. Kal-El se retirou do compartimento e já partia para uma nova busca pela outra pedra sagrada quando viu a mulher, Martha, à sua frente.

'Não devia ter vindo até aqui, Martha Kent.'

Martha colocou então em seu peito a kriptonita negra dada por Bridgette Crosby, a emissária de Dr. Swann, fazendo Kal-El se dividir em suas duas polaridades: o lado kryptoniano e o lado humano, que travam uma luta. Kal-El tentava matar seu lado humano alegando que ele o enfraquecia, quando Martha jogou a kriptonita para Clark, que a usou para atravessar o peito de Kal-El, fazendo-o desaparecer.

Com isso, Jonathan Kent, que estava em coma no hospital de Smallville acordou, enquanto Martha abraçava seu filho que finalmente retornara.

'Clark, voce se lembra do que aconteceu durante esses três meses?', perguntou Jonathan ao filho.

'Só me lembro dos últimos dois dias e ainda assim está tudo um pouco confuso.'

'Clark, sua mãe me falou que... voce pode... voar?', ele sorriu.

'Kal-El pode voar. Clark Kent ainda está com os pés no chão.'

'Como é a sensação?'

'Incrível. E assustador. Se eu pude fazer aquilo... talvez seja capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.', Clark disse ainda um pouco assustado.

'Você é.', assegurou Martha.

'Não, você é, mãe. Pois acho que não teria a mesma força que voce teve como nesses três meses com meu pai em coma e sem saber onde eu estava.'

Martha sorriu. Talvez ela não fosse tão forte assim. Mas pensar na sua família e tudo o que ela representava lhe dava forças. E ela sabia que de alguma forma, os três estariam juntos de novo. Martha abraçou o marido e o filho.

Lionel Luthor estava olhando-se no pequeno espelho na prisão e pensando em tudo o que acontecera para chegar até ali quando viu o reflexo de uma moça. Ele se virou para olhá-la.

'Voce não é Martha Kent.'

'Voce me receberia se eu dissesse que sou Lois Lane?'

'Lois Lane. Voce é a prima de Chloe Sullivan.'

Lionel Luthor se levantou e se aproximou da grade que os separava. Lois se sentiu mal. Aquele homem tinha um ar pesado em torno de si. Mas ela não iria recuar. Não agora. Não tão perto. Aquele homem iria pagar pelo o que fez. Era uma promessa que fizera a si mesma e iria cumpri-la. Lanes não desistiam facilmente.

'Que perda.', ele disse em um tom frio. 'Mas passar pela porta não significa que falarei com voce. Guarda.'

'Não acredito que aquela explosão no abrigo foi um mero acidente.'

'Claro que não, voce acredita que eu fui o responsável.', ele disse, voltando a se sentar.

'Não. Um ato como esse é algo óbvio, baixo, seria um ato de alguém desesperado... todas as coisas que voce não é.'

'Ok, senhorita Lane, voce tem a minha atenção. , ele disse fitando-a - Qual é a sua teoria?'

'Eu não tenho uma.'

'Então porque está aqui?', ele perguntou num tom de deboche.

'Por que eu queria olhar na cara do filho da mãe responsável pela morte da minha prima. Voce pode não ter mandado explodir, mas é o responsável por tudo isso.'

'Antes de santificar a Srta. Sullivan, vamos esclarecer alguns fatos: eu fiz uma oferta, ela aceitou. Eu fiz minha parte no trato, ela não. Ela está morta como resultado de suas próprias ações. Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Da próxima vez que voce vier com acusações, tente ter mais do que indignação. Seu tempo acabou Srta. Lane, tenha um bom dia.', ele disse e virou de costas para ela.

'Sabe, deve te matar saber que alguém fez isso por voce. E não sabe quem é, nem o porquê, já que sem o testemunho de Chloe voce sairá daqui como um homem livre. Ou estão armando pra voce?'

Lois se retirou não sem antes fitar Lionel com um sorriso irônico. Aquilo não havia terminado ali.

'**Chloe Sullivan** – 1987-2004 _Amada Filha_.'

Lois depositou um ramo de flores no túmulo da prima. Nunca mais ver a prima, nunca mais falar com ela, ouvir o seu sorriso, olhar para ela... Tão jovem e já havia partido sem que ao menos ela pudesse ter dito adeus. E tudo por causa de um Luthor.

'Tenho uma confissão a fazer. Não vim ao seu funeral. Odeio funerais. O General diz que todos odeiam, mas é uma maneira de prestar tributo a uma vida bem vivida.', Lois sentiu sua voz embargando. Aquilo não era justo. Precisava mesmo ser assim?, ela pensava enquanto as lágrimas caiam lentamente em seu rosto. 'Me odeio por ser fraca.', ela respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas. 'Sabia que quando viesse aqui, tudo seria real. Prometi a mim mesma que encontraria quem fez isso a voce. E faria justiça. Mesmo que tenha que fazer sozinha.'

'Voce não está sozinha.'

Lois suspirou e olhou em direção a voz às suas costas. O garoto sem memória. O estranho. Clark Kent. Sabia que eles iriam se encontrar de novo, mas não sabia que seria ali diante do túmulo de Chloe. Será que sua sorte estava mudando?

'Voce poderia avisar antes de falar no meu pescoço.', ela disse se voltando para olhá-lo. Ele estava de pé alguns passos atrás.

'Desculpe, Lois, não sabia que voce estaria aqui.'

'Estou vendo que já passamos da fase do nosso relacionamento onde roupas são opcionais.', ela disse em tom irônico. 'Estou surpresa por voce se lembrar quem eu sou.'

'Prima da Chloe. Viciada em nicotina. Não suporta silêncios desconfortáveis.', ele sorriu timidamente. Fato era que se lembrava de cada segundo do seu primeiro e inusitado encontro com Lois Lane.

Ela ficou agradavelmente surpresa, mas tentou controlar seu sorriso. Não lhe interessava que aquele rapaz estranho se lembrava de coisas relacionadas a ela. Seu único interesse era que ele a ajudasse a solucionar a misteriosa e trágica morte da prima.

'Parece que seu cérebro está funcionando bem.', para Lois, usar de ironia servia para blindar suas emoções e incertezas.

Clark respirou fundo. Com certeza, Lois estava lembrando-se de tudo o que vira seu lado Kal-El falar e fazer. E não podia explicar, por mais que a achasse confiável. Aquele segredo sempre parecia prejudicar alguém quando descoberto e Lois já tinha problemas o suficiente.

'Não posso explicar minhas ações nos últimos dias. Mas Chloe era minha melhor amiga e não é a única que sente a falta dela.', Clark olhou para o túmulo de Chloe.

'Sou a única fazendo algo a respeito disso.'

Clark se voltou para Lois. Às vezes ela poderia ser bem irritante.

'Estou sentindo que voce gosta de fazer as coisas sozinha.'

'O General, meu pai, me criou para ser independente e auto-suficiente.', ela disse com orgulho.

'Seria uma maneira de te descrever.', ele disse em tom irônico.

'Sabe, a única coisa que coisa que gosto em voce até agora é a sua mãe. Voce não pode ser tão estranho, como acho que é, tendo uma mãe tão legal.'

Clark sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Lois Lane com certeza não era uma pessoa fácil de lidar. Mas talvez houvesse algum charme nisso. Bonita, às vezes irritante, divertida e determinada. Com certeza conhecera uma pessoa no mínimo, interessante.

Lois fitava Clark. Ele era estranho sim. Mas isso não o deixava menos interessante. Parecia tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha respostas afiadas na ponta da língua. Parecia ser uma boa pessoa e Chloe confiara nele. Talvez ele merecesse um voto de confiança seu.

'Por que não me deixa te ajudar a descobrir quem fez isso com Chloe?, ele sugeriu. 'Vamos pode ficar em nossa casa enquanto estiver na cidade.'

Ela fez um de incerteza. Era isso mesmo que queria? Ficar perto deste Clark Kent?

'É melhor do que dormir no seu carro.', ele finalizou tentando convencê-la. Não que desejasse ficar perto de Lois Lane. Ele só estava sendo um bom anfitrião, afinal, ela não conhecia ninguém na cidade e era a prima de Chloe. Devia isso a sua melhor amiga.

'Ok. Obrigada. Mas eu aviso logo que não respeito toques de recolher e nunca arrumo minha cama.', ela gracejou e Clark achou graça. 'Vou deixar voce um pouco sozinho.', ela disse e foi se retirando para que ele pudesse fazer sua última despedida à Chloe.

Clark olhou para o túmulo da melhor amiga, reparou que Lois estava de costas e se distanciando e fixou o olhar no túmulo, concentrando-se e com sua visão de raio-x verificou o túmulo. Lá estava o corpo de Chloe. Tinha um pouco de esperança de que fosse mentira, de que ela estivesse viva, mas a dura realidade é que havia perdido sua melhor amiga para sempre e agora só lhe restavam lembranças.

Iria ajudar Lois em sua busca por justiça. A morte de Chloe não seria em vão.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Lois e Clark caminhavam pelo campo aberto em direção ao abrigo onde Chloe morrera vítima da explosão e conversavam.

'É muito difícil pra mim me conformar com a ideia de que Chloe realmente se foi. – desabafou Clark – Se eu estivesse por perto, isso não teria acontecido.'

'Clark, eu entendo sua dor, voce era o melhor amigo dela, o amigo em quem ela confiava muito pelo que pude ver no vídeo, eu também gostaria de estar por perto para salvar minha prima. Mas algumas coisas, infelizmente, estão fora do nosso alcance. Pelo menos ainda podemos ver punido o responsável por tudo isso.'

'Se eu estivesse por perto, Chloe estaria viva...', murmurou Clark sentindo o peso da culpa. Pra que serviam os seus poderes se na hora em que mais precisava deles, não pode salvar a vida de sua amiga tão querida?

Lois parou e fitou Clark com seriedade. Não iria deixar ele ficar se sentindo culpado por algo que não poderia ter evitado.

'Olha, Clark, voce tem que parar com isso. Voce não é Deus, voce não podia prever uma coisa dessas. Por mais que eu queira ter um anel para voltar no tempo e evitar essa tragédia, eu não tenho, então não dá pra ficar se martirizando. Voce quer fazer algo por Chloe? Ajude a desmascarar o safado que fez isso com ela. Voce não poderia honrar de forma melhor a memória dela, acredite.'

Clark deu um sorriso tímido. Aquelas palavras realmente o fizeram se sentir melhor. Lois poderia ser meio louquinha, dizer bobagens e tagarelar sem parar, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia ser sábia. Era uma faceta que o agradava bastante.

'Vamos fazer o que tem que ser feito.', ele disse com confiança, arrancando um sorriso de Lois.

Lois conhecia Clark há muito pouco tempo, mas pelo que pode ver, como Martha mesmo já lhe dissera uma vez, Clark tinha vários lados. Ele podia ser confiante e ao mesmo tempo parecia que carregava o peso do mundo nas costas. Ou talvez fosse só impressão sua e ela não devia ficar analisando o rapaz, até porque, assim que conseguisse provas necessárias para solucionar o mistério da morte da prima, ela iria embora para nunca mais voltar. Nunca mais colocaria os pés em Smallville e seus bilhões de campos de milho e nem veria mais Clark Kent. Seu destino era bem diferente do _farmboy_ e seus caminhos nunca mais se cruzariam.

Estranhamente, ela se sentiu um pouco triste ao pensar nisso, mas empurrou pro fundo da mente.

Lois e Clark finalmente avistaram o que fora o abrigo 'seguro' onde Chloe acabou vindo a falecer. Totalmente devastado. Lois sentiu um nó na garganta e Clark sentiu tristeza.

'Oh meu Deus, Chloe, o que fizeram com voce? O que exatamente voce esperava encontrar aqui?'

'Eu não sei, mas o FBI fechou o caso, até mesmo os relatórios da autópsia. Isso não soa um pouco estranho?'

'Lembre-me de nunca colocar minha vida nas mãos do FBI. – Lois suspirou pesadamente. – Vamos sair daqui, Clark. Esse lugar me dá arrepios.'

Derrepente os dois viram um helicoptero vindo em direção deles e dois homens fardados como militares tentaram cercá-los.

'Corra, Lois!', , Clark gritou e usando sua super-força, jogou o militar contra a parede.

Enquanto isso, Lois estava correndo e o helicoptero tentando alcançá-la, mas ainda assim ela conseguiu escapar. Clark tratou de atrasar o helicoptero usando sua visão de calor para atingi-lo. Lois lutou com um militar, usando os golpes que aprendera quando vivia de base em base militar com seu pai e deu de cara com Clark, que atravessara o campo com sua supervelocidade.

'Lois!', ele gritou, preocupado.

'Bem, não fique aí parado! Vamos!', exclamou Lois, puxando Clark pela mão e os dois saíram correndo dali.

O helicoptero pousou e de lá saiu o General Sam Lane com cara de poucos amigos. Um soldado se aproximou.

'Nós o perdemos, senhor!'

'Encontre-os!', ele ordenou com sua voz de comando.

'Sim, senhor!'

Sam Lane deu uma tragada no charuto que trazia na boca. Não era surpresa sua filha estar metida em alguma confusão. Teria que ir atrás de sua pequena Lo.

Clark estava tomando banho e pensando no porquê daqueles militares terem ido atrás dele e de Lois tentando capturá-los. Se Lois estivesse certa e Lionel Luthor estivesse por trás disso tudo, como o exército americano acabou envolvido nisso? Meu Deus, com que Chloe havia se metido?

'Nada como um pouco de ação para bombear mais rápido o sangue da gente, não?'

Clark levou um susto ao escutar a voz de Lois dentro do banheiro. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Clark olhou no vão da cortina do box e viu que Lois tinha os cabelos molhados e usava uma camisa que mal cobria as suas bem torneadas pernas. Clark passou a mão no rosto tentando se acalmar.

'Hã, normalmente nós revezamos no banheiro...'

'Ah, não começa, Smallville. Voce é o único que está tomando o banho maratona. – ela disse enquanto escovava os cabelos de frente para o espelho. – Além disso, a minha delicada sensibilidade feminina não ficou ofendida ao vislumbrar pela primeira vez o ... Clark jr.'

'Meus pais perderam toda a fase Woodstock. E eles se assustaram da última vez que me pegaram numa situação como essa.'

'Da última vez? Então o Escoteiro tem segredos no armário.', ela disse em tom zombeteiro.

Clark pegou a toalha e amarrou-a na cintura. Não iria ficar dando explicações à Lois, nem material para ela ficar tirando sarro da cara dele, coisa que ela já fazia sem precisar de motivos.

'Apenas esqueça, está bem?, ele parou e reparou na camisa que ela estava usando. Sua camisa xadrez. 'Essa é a minha camisa!'

'Foi a única coisa que achei limpa para vestir'. disse Lois admirando o peitoral de Clark. Se ela já não tivesse o visto como viera ao mundo, jamais diria que aquele caipira poderia ser tão bonito e tão musculoso. Lois desviou o olhar tentando se acalmar. 'Ei, vamos manter a coisa do helicoptero e perseguição só entre nós, ok?'

'Claro. Por que sou o único por aqui que não consegue manter minha boca fechada.', ele ironizou e foi abrindo a porta, dando de cara com a mãe segurando algumas toalhas dobradas. Clark tentou bloquear a visão dela. 'Mãe.'

'Oi.', ela sorriu.

'Voce está em casa.'

Martha assentiu sem entender.

Lois surgiu atrás de Clark e sorriu, simpática e ao mesmo tempo debochada. Não podia deixar essa passar em branco.

'Olá, sra. Kent.'

Martha arregalou os olhos e Clark suspirou, inconformado. Era sua sorte mesmo...

E no final, nem foi Lois quem abriu a boca para os Kent e contou sobre o que acontecera no local da explosão do abrigo onde Chloe morrera. O próprio Clark, com medo do que os pais poderiam pensar sobre ele estar no banheiro com Lois tomando banho (banhos separados, ele fez questão de frisar para Jonathan e Martha) acabou contando tudo. Lois achou inacreditável. Será que Clark não era capaz de guardar um segredo? Após a devida bronca, Lois achou por bem voltar para o quarto e pensar no próximo passo da sua investigação, enquanto Clark continuou a dar explicações aos pais e contou que usara os seus poderes, os que não os deixou nada felizes e que lhe valeu outra reprimenda.

Algum tempo depois, Clark resolveu descansar um pouco e foi dormir no sofá, já que Lois se apoderara de seu quarto sem ao menos pedir licença. Era incrível como ela agia como se já estivesse em casa e seus pais pareciam gostar dela. Clark estava quase arrependido de ter convidado Lois para ficar em sua casa enquanto estivesse na cidade. Embora que, se realmente fosse admitir, no fundo ele gostava da presença dela, desde que ela não o colocasse em situações constrangedoras como aquela no banheiro, mas ele tinha a sensação que ele não teria uma vida fácil com Lois por ali. E talvez sentisse falta dela quando fosse embora.

Clark preferiu ignorar todos esses pensamentos e tratou de dormir.

Lois desceu as escadas lentamente e avistou Clark deitado no sofá, já adormecido. Ela parou uns segundos admirando as costas largas dele e depois saiu dali mais rapidamente do que o necessário.

À tarde, Clark estava consertando o trator quando viu um carro preto se aproximando. De lá de dentro saiu uma morena mestiça de cabelos lisos, baixa estatura e olhos esverdeados. Lana Lang. Sua vizinha. Sua paixão desde a infância. Ele pensou que nunca mais a veria depois que ela fora estudar em Paris. Clark sentiu-se um pouco nervoso ao revê-la e ela também parecia um pouco sem-graça de estar ali.

'Hey, Clark.'

'Hey, Lana. Voce voltou.'

'Eu soube sobre a morte de Chloe…', ela disse com um ar triste.

'É... Foi uma tragédia. A prima dela está aqui tentando entender o que realmente aconteceu.', ele contou.

'Prima dela?'

O carro de Lois parou atrás do de Lana e ela saltou do carro. Havia pesquisado e perguntado sobre várias coisas sobre a família Luthor. Não conseguira descobrir muita coisa naquela cidade em que as pessoas pareciam ter medo daquela poderosa família e a polícia não estava muito disposta a colaborar, mas achou bem interessante o que soube sobre Lex Luthor e Lionel Luthor. Pelo visto, os dois não eram flor que se cheirasse.

'Hey, Smallville!', Lois exclamou sorridente.

'Hey, Lois.', ele respondeu sorrindo.

_Smallville_? Desde quando Clark atendia por um apelido desses?, perguntou-se Lana em pensamento. Nunca vira ninguém chamá-lo assim e muito menos ele atender, aliás pelo que conhecia de Clark, ele não gostava muito de apelidos. Lana e Lois olharam uma para a outra.

'Lana, essa é Lois Lane, prima de Chloe. Lois, esta é Lana Lang, amiga de Chloe.', Clark as apresentou.

'Prazer.', Lois apertou a mão de Lana.

'O prazer é meu.,' retrucou Lana educadamente, apertando a mão de Lois.

_Amiga de Chloe_. Sequer disse que era amiga dele também. E algo mais. Lana conteve um suspiro. Mas também o que ela queria? A relação dela e Clark nunca fora bem definida e agora ela tinha Jason. Ainda assim não se sentia confortável pelo modo que Clark a definira para a tal Lois Lane.

'Voces estão tentando descobrir quem fez isso com Chloe, não é? Eu posso ajudar...'

Clark cortou Lana.

'Hum, Lana... Nem nós sabemos direito o que realmente aconteceu, está tudo muito nebuloso ainda...'

'Ok...', disse Lana num tom decepcionado, entendendo que Clark a queria fora daquele assunto. Parecia ser algo só entre ele e a tal Lois. 'De qualquer forma, acabei de voltar, então, tenho que me situar novamente... Mas qualquer coisa, estou por aqui. Chloe era minha amiga, eu gostava muito dela...', ela disse num tom um pouco acusatório para Clark. 'Sinto muito por sua perda.', ela disse para Lois.

'Obrigada.', assentiu Lois, simpática. Ela sentia a tensão por ali. Duvidava muito que aqueles dois fossem apenas amigos. Não que ela tivesse nada a ver com isso.

'Bem, é melhor eu ir. Adeus.', disse Lana, dando um último olhar para Clark e depois indo embora no seu carro.

Clark se sentia um pouco culpado de ter tirado Lana daquela investigação. Porém, não acreditava que a ajuda dela fosse somar naquele momento, por mais bem intencionada que fosse. Era melhor mesmo ela ficar de fora.

'Então.. voces dois...', Lois disse olhando para Clark.

'Nós dois o quê?', Clark tentou desconversar.

'Voce e Lana, a tensão no ar, coisas que não foram ditas... Voce sabe...'

'Não, eu não sei. E não quero saber.', disse Clark saindo de perto dela um pouco irritado.

Lois se repreendeu mentalmente. Não tinha nada que se meter na vida pessoal de Clark. Ele não era problema seu! Tinha que aprender a segurar sua língua.

Clark ia subindo a escada do celeiro com Lois em seu calcanhar, tagarelando. Ele bem que queria dar um fora nela, mas não conseguia. Claro que ficou um pouco irritado por ela querer saber mais sobre Lana e ele, mas a realidade é quem nem ele sabia o que realmente existia entre os dois. Seu relacionamento com Lana era tão cheio de altos e baixos que ele estava começando a se cansar disso.

'Eu acho que realmente temos alguma coisa aqui. – Lois continuava a tagarelar, empolgada pelas suas descobertas. – Fiz minhas pesquisas e as despesas do funeral de Chloe foram pagas pela LuthorCorp. Por que eles fariam isso? Não faz sentido. Lionel não me pareceu morrer de amores pela minha prima quando nos conhecemos. É tudo muito estranho. Com certeza eles estavam querendo encobrir alguma coisa. O crime. Por que nada me tira da cabeça que Lionel tem um dedo nisso tudo e aquele filho dele, Lex, também não é exatamente um anjo, segundo o que descobri por aí. – Lois sentou no sofá e abriu seu laptop e só então reparou que Clark estava distraído. – Clark? Clark!'

Clark olhou para Lois. Ele estava com o pensamento longe.

'Wow, ela mexe mesmo com voce não é?'

'Quem?', ele se fez de desentendido.

'Lana Lang. Bonita, inteligente, exótica... É coisa demais para voce lidar. Acho que está apaixonado por ela.', ela sentenciou. E isso a incomodava um pouco, Deus sabia o por que. Como se ela ligasse por quem aquele caipira estivesse ou não apaixonado.

'Olha, voce não é realmente a pessoa com quem quero falar sobre isso.', ele disse com sinceridade. A cabeça dele estava confusa. Sim, ele gostava de Lana, ele sonhava com Lana desde que era um garotinho, mas ao mesmo tempo, quando a re-encontrou naquela tarde parecia que as coisas, seus sentimentos, de alguma forma não eram como antes. Talvez não estivesse assim tão apaixonado por Lana Lang como sempre pensou.

'Faça como quiser.', Lois voltou a olhar para o laptop. Se ele não queria falar, problema dele. Ela não queria mesmo saber.

'É só que... Não sei... As coisas mudaram um pouco desde que ela foi embora e retornou...'

'E...', Lois o incentivou a falar mais.

'Eu não entendo como voce parece conhecer alguém tão completamente, sabe tudo sobre ela e derrepente...'

'Voce não sabe mais o que pensar.'

'Voce tem sempre que terminar os pensamentos das pessoas?', ele disse um pouco irritado. Que droga, Lois às vezes parecia conhecê-lo melhor do que ele mesmo e não fazia nem uma semana que eles estavam perto um do outro!

'Bem, eu estou certa?'

Clark não pode responder por que derrepente uma luz muito forte vinda de um helicoptero invadiu o celeiro, fazendo Lois pegar Clark pela mão para tentar sair dali com ele. Mas ambos pararam ao verem um homem fardado, com um ar ranzinza, que olhava Clark com ar de poucos amigos, fazendo o rapaz ficar nervoso com aquela inspeção.

'Oi, papai.' Lois disse e olhou para um incrédulo Clark.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

O General Lane não parecia ter gostado de Clark. E Clark sentia-se nervoso quando o pai de Lois o olhava como se estivesse avaliando-o e Clark tinha absoluta certeza que o resultado final da avaliação era sempre ruim.

Lois se ocupava em discutir com o pai, algo comum entre eles. O General reclamava do fato dele ter mandado Lois ficar de fora de qualquer investigação sobre a morte de Chloe e Lois o desobedecera. Algo ainda mais comum entre eles.

'Achei que tínhamos um acordo.'

'Era para voce estar no Pentágono.'

'Eles me enviaram ao quartel para supervisionar manobras.'

'Para ficar de olho em mim, certo chefe?', Lois ironizou enquanto eles caminhavam para longe do celeiro.

'Pode parar, Lo.', ele ordenou já começando a se irritar.

'Por quê? Eu obviamente tenho algo grande aqui, voce não estaria usando helicópteros se eu estivesse atrasada para o jantar.'

Sam Lane preferiu ficar calado.

Clark não conseguia acreditar que seus pais convidaram o General para o jantar, mas segundo Jonathan, Sam Lane era um general de três estrelas, ele merecia algum respeito. É claro que merecia, principalmente quando Clark imaginava que o General tinha grandes chances de fatiá-lo no jantar.

Porém, na sala dos Kent, após ter elogiado a bela propriedade que eles possuíam, Sam Lane agradeceu a acolhida e o fato de terem cuidado de sua pequena Lo, mas foi obrigado a recusar o jantar, pois assuntos militares o esperavam.

'Eu vou ter que deixar sua hospitalidade para outra oportunidade, Sra. Kent.'

'Voce será bem-vindo a qualquer hora.',disse Martha, que apertou a mão de Sam.

'Obrigado.'

'Vamos acelerar, Lo.', ele disse para a filha.

Lois se aproximou de Clark e o abraçou. Clark pode sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela e a textura deles ao encostar no seu rosto. Macio e com cheiro de flor. O abraço dela foi bem discreto, mas o suficiente para sentir sua maciez. Clark teve que fazer um certo esforço para se concentrar nas palavras de Lois.

'É sobre Chloe. Clark, descubra a conexão com a LuthorCorp.', ela pediu e se retirou junto com o pai, indo embora da fazenda.

Jonathan olhou para o filho, que parecia um pouco preocupado. Clark sorriu para disfarçar.

Clark resolveu ir atrás de Lex Luthor na mansão. Ao chegar lá, viu que Lex e um de seus empregados viam o slide do jato na hora em que Kal-El invadiu a aeronave, eles só não sabiam que fora um kriptoniano que havia feito todo aquele estrago.

A amizade deles já não existia, mas Lex estava disposto a provar que ainda poderia ser amigo de Clark, o que o próprio duvidava, embora sentisse falta da amizade de Lex. O problema eram os segredos e mentiras em que os Luthor sempre pareciam estar envolvidos. E isso envolvia a morte de Chloe.

'Olha, eu quero acertar as coisas entre nós, mas voce não acha que ressuscitar os mortos seria pedir demais?'

'Ela era uma peça importante no julgamento do seu pai. E a LuthorCorp pagou pelo funeral. O FBI fechou o caso. Por quê?'

'Eu cobrei uns favores e pedi ao FBI que não liberasse todos os detalhes mórbidos. O fato é que a explosão cobriu um acre e bom... não foi uma coisa bonita de se ver.'

Clark sentiu-se mal só de pensar nisso. Pelo menos em casos com este, as vítimas morrem instantaneamente, ou seja, Chloe não havia sofrido. Clark olhou para o lado e viu um charuto igual ao que Sam Lane havia oferecido ao seu pai. Era coincidência demais.

'Sinto muito, Clark.'

Clark resolveu sair dali. Ele já sabia qual seria seu próximo passo.

**Base militar de Smallville**

Lois estava no escritório de Sam vasculhando alguns papéis e relatórios. Deveria ter algo lá que a ajudasse. Sam Lane não tentaria deter ela e Clark por nada. Ele estava escondendo algo e ela iria descobrir o que era.

Lois levou um susto ao ver a porta sendo aberta. Mas era apenas Clark. Como ele chegara até ali?

'Considerando que seu pai tem um jardim cheio de tanques, não acho uma boa ideia estar mexendo nos arquivos dele.', ele apontou para a pasta que ela segurava.

'Isso não pareceu te desencorajar. Tenho que dizer que estou impressionada, Smallville, de voce ter entrado numa base militar sem ser notado. – Clark fez cara de paisagem. Como sempre, não podia explicar suas ações. - O que está fazendo aqui?'

'Procurando por voce. Acho que seu pai está trabalhando com Lex Luthor. Vi um dos seus charutos na biblioteca dele.', ele contou.

'Eu sabia!', exclamou Lois. 'Meu pai e o rei das crianças ricas...', ela suspirou. Com certeza não podia sair boa coisa de um acordo desses, pelo que descobrira sobre Lex Luthor, ele estava muito longe de ser um bom samaritano.

'Eles estão encobrindo alguma coisa sobre Chloe. E se ele descobrir que voce...'

'Eu posso lidar com isso, Clark.', ela assegurou. 'Se voce acha que o helicóptero foi muito, devia ter visto a escolta que tive no baile de formatura.', ela contou bem humorada.

'Eu achava que meu pai era superprotetor...'

Lois olhou para Clark e sorriu. Ele realmente não conhecia o General.

'Acho que ele meio que surtou quando minha mãe morreu e desde então ele tem medo de perder a mim e a minha irmã, Lucy também.'

Clark olhou para o porta-retratos em cima da mesa de Sam, com uma foto antiga dele com uma mulher morena sorridente com uma garotinha no colo. Lois olhou em direção ao olhar de Clark. Ela, seu pai e sua mãe pareciam tão felizes naquele tempo...

'Eu consigo falar sobre ela. Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 6 anos.'

'Sinto muito.', ele disse com sinceridade. Lois tivera perdas importantes na vida. A mãe e agora a prima Chloe. Não era à toa que ela sempre tinha aquela imagem de força e autossuficiência. Clark, porém, achava que talvez fosse só um muro que ela construíra para não ser esmagada com perdas como aquelas. Cada vez mais ele conhecia um pouco de Lois e mais ele gostava do que ouvia. Mesmo que ela ao mesmo tempo fosse rude, mandona e tagarela.

Lois olhava os papéis tentando disfarçar a emoção de falar de Ella Lane. Ela era uma criança quando a mãe falecera e ainda pequena, teve de assumir um papel de um misto de irmã mais velha, guardiã e mãe de Lucy. Não tinha sido algo fácil. Lois às vezes pensava em como teria sido sua vida se sua mãe ainda estivesse viva. Mas não gostava de pensar nisso, pois lhe causava tristeza e vontade de chorar. E ela precisava ser forte. E definitivamente não precisava do olhar de piedade de Clark.

Lois pegou um arquivo e deu para Clark.

'Se faça de útil.'

Os dois começaram a verificar arquivo por arquivo até encontrarem algo que chamou a atenção de Clark.

'Nellie Blye?'

'Pois é... Acredita que depois de 15 anos, meu pai voltou à ativa? Estou feliz pelo velho.'

'Ela morreu há quase 80 anos atrás.'

'Mas está aqui nesse calendário que ele foi encontrá-la na semana passada...'

'Ela foi uma das primeiras repórteres disfarçadas. Era heroína de Chloe.'

Lois começou a vasculhar o arquivo mais atentamente.

'Aqui diz que ela mora na Rua Walmut, 23456... – Lois olhou para o lado para falar com Clark, mas ele havia desaparecido. – 'Clark?'

Clark superacelerou até o endereço e encontrou uma casa abandonada e isolada. Entrou pela porta e viu que alguém acabara de sair pela porta dos fundos. Resolveu usar sua visão de raio-x e viu Sam Lane entregando uma pasta para Lex Luthor. Com sua superaudição, ouviu os dois dizendo que aqueles eram arquivos muito importantes e Lex daria um jeito de sumir com eles definitivamente. Clark podia apostar que aquilo tinha a ver com o caso de Chloe.

Sam Lane e Lex Luthor se separaram e Clark seguiu Lex até o estacionamento da LuthorCorp. Lex subiu até o andar de seu escritório com a pasta nas mãos. Quando Lex saiu por alguns segundos do escritório, Clark conseguiu com sua supervelocidade invadir o escritório, pegar a pasta que estava em cima da mesa de Lex e sair sem que as câmeras de segurança conseguissem registrar mais do que um mero borrão azul e vermelho.

Não era certo invadir e roubar as coisas dos outros em um prédio, mas também não era certo que Lex e o General quisessem esconder fatos importantes do caso que ajudariam a solucionar a misteriosa morte de Chloe. Ele devia isso à amiga. Seria a sua homenagem em honra à memória dela.

Clark telefonou para Lois e ela foi até a fazenda vê-lo. Clark e Lois analisaram os arquivos contidos na pasta e viram que eram provas incriminátorias reunidas por Chloe Sullivan contra Lionel Luthor, ou seja nada que incriminasse Lex Luthor e Sam Lane, mas pelo menos eles conseguiriam provar que a explosão que matara Chloe fora criminosa e arquitetada por Lionel.

'Obrigada, Clark. Finalmente será feita justiça.', disse Lois sorrindo. 'A morte de Chloe não foi em vão. Como voce conseguiu pegar esses arquivos?'

'Estavam no endereço que voce me falou.', ele mentiu. Não tinha como provar que Lex e o General queriam mesmo era destruir aquelas provas, então resolveu poupar Lois de detalhes.

'Bom..., ela pegou a pasta e se levantou do sofá, assim como Clark. – Vou encaminhar isso aos orgãos competentes e vou dar um jeito de meu pai não se intrometer e atrapalhar tudo. Ele me deve isso. E à Chloe. Afinal, ela era sobrinha dele. E Lionel Luthor vai amargar bons anos na cadeia. Não teria conseguido sem voce, Clark.'

'Se voce não fosse tão determinada em descobrir sobre o aconteceu com Chloe, nós não teríamos chegado até aqui.'

Lois sorriu timidamente diante do olhar de admiração de Clark.

O _farmboy_ não era má pessoa. Muito pelo contrário, ele era bom, honrado e honesto. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém como Clark e achava que nunca mais iria encontrar com alguém como ele pelo caminho. O que lhe lembrava que era a hora da despedida. Ela iria embora de vez de Smallville e seus caminhos nunca mais iriam se cruzar. E isso a deixava triste. Seria bom ter um amigo como Clark Kent em sua vida.

'Eu tenho que ir, Clark. Foi um prazer te conhecer. Chloe teve sorte de ter um amigo como voce.', ela estendeu a mão para Clark.

Clark sentiu-se triste. Ele gostou do pouco tempo que passou com Lois Lane. Seria bom ter uma pessoa como ela em sua vida, mesmo que eles às vezes discutissem e implicassem um com o outro. Fora divertido estar perto de Lois, estar com ela fazia-o esquecer que carregava o peso do mundo nas costas. Será que nunca mais seus caminhos iriam se cruzar?

'Foi um prazer te conhecer também, Lois. , ele sorriu e apertou a mão dela com carinho. – Chloe teve sorte de ter uma prima como voce.'

Os dois trocaram olhares e se afastaram um pouco. Guiada por um impulso, Lois abraçou Clark afetuosamente por um longo tempo, ao que ele correspondeu. Poderiam ficar abraçados a vida toda que não sentiriam o tempo passar. Parecia que foram feitos para isso. Para ficarem juntos. Acabaram por se separar lentamente e por um instante, Clark teve vontade de beijar a boca de Lois. Mas se conteve. Ela era uma amiga, nada mais. Além do mais, eles provavelmente nunca mais se encontrariam.

Então porque aquela despedida era tão dolorosa? Ele não imaginava que seria assim. Sua sorte parecia ter mudado. Para a pior.

'Adeus, Clark.', ela disse e foi embora rapidamente, sem olhar para trás, com medo de chorar na frente dele. Sabia que nunca esqueceria aqueles dias em Smallville e muito menos, Clark Kent.

Clark não disse adeus. Simplesmente não conseguiu. Apenas ficou ali em pé, vendo Lois Lane se afastar de sua vida.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

_Alguns anos depois..._

**Planeta Diário **

'Quantos 's' em massacre?', perguntou Lois ao rapaz ruivo com uma câmera fotográfica pendurada no pescoço.

'Dois.', ele disse.

'Banho de sangue tem hífen?'

'Não.'

Ela assentiu, terminou de digitar e sorriu triunfante ao ver o seu artigo. Lois o imprimiu e quando ia para a sala do editor-chefe, Perry White, foi sendo acompanhada por Jimmy Olsen.

'Como sempre consegue as boas histórias, Lois?', ele perguntou curioso.

'Um bom repórter não consegue boas histórias, Jimmy. Um bom repórter as torna grandes.'

Jimmy parou, pensando no que Lois acabara de dizer.

Ao se aproximar da sala do editor-chefe, Lois entrou com o artigo na mão e disse:

'Aqui está, chefe! A matéria sobre o assassinato na Rua 17! Todos os créditos para Lois Lane!', ela entregou o artigo a Perry.

Perry analisou o artigo e viu Jimmy passando pela redação.

'Jimmy!'

'Sim, chefe?', o rapaz prontamente atendeu. Quem sabe não seria dessa vez que Perry o mandaria fazer um trabalho de verdade?

'Traga-me um café!'

'Sim, chefe...', assentiu Jimmy desanimado. Ainda não fora dessa vez.

Perry terminou de ler o artigo e olhou para Lois.

'Muito, bom, Lane.'

'Essa pode ser a primeira das matérias do tipo: dando sentido a assassinatos sem sentido. Podemos consultar psiquiatras, médicos e...'

'Ah não, Lane, isso aqui não é o Inquisitor!'

'Mas, Chefe...'

Perry abriu um envelope com algumas fotografias e as jogou na mesa para Lois ver. Ela se inclinou para ver o que era. Era apenas um pontinho escuro no céu tiradas em algum lugar da Ásia.

'O que é isso?', ela perguntou curiosa.

'Se eu soubesse já teria publicado, certo? , ele resmungou mau humorado. 'Não faço a menor ideia do que seja.'

Jimmy entrou na sala com uma caneca de café e enquanto entregava a Perry, parou para olhar as fotos.

'Que estranho... Parece um pássaro.'

'Parece um avião.', retrucou Lois

'Pois pra mim parece ser notícia!', exclamou Perry após beber um gole de café.

Lois e Jimmy olharam as fotos com mais atenção tentando decifrar o que era, sem sucesso.

'Bom, seja lá o que for, não é tão importante quanto a minha matéria sobre Lex Luthor rumo a Presidência.', ela disse lembrando que ainda tinha que entrevistar o empresário. O sobrenome Luthor ainda lhe causava repulsa após todos esses anos.

Ela nunca esquecera o que Lionel Luthor fizera com sua prima Chloe Sullivan. Conseguira entregar as provas ao promotor público e colocá-lo na cadeia com direito a uma matéria publicada no Inquisitor, o único jornal que lhe dera crédito na época, e mesmo assim Lionel não amargara muito tempo atrás das grades. Como lhe disseram na época, Lionel tinha muitos recursos. Ele era um Luthor e Chloe fora apenas uma repórter de um jornal escolar que tivera a infelicidade de cruzar o seu caminho. Mas nem mesmo o fato de ser um Luthor salvara Lionel de morrer após uma queda do último andar do prédio da LuthorCorp (hoje LexCorp) , um ano após ser solto.

De certa forma, Lionel Luthor pagara por suas mentiras, crimes e dissimulações, mas não da forma que Lois gostaria. Ela preferia que ele tivesse ficado a vida toda na cadeia.

Lembrar-se de Chloe e dos Luthor, a lembrava de Clark Kent. Perdera o contato com ele. No começo ainda pensara em se corresponder através de cartas, e-mails, ou apenas telefonar, mas desistira. Os caminhos dos dois seguiriam rumos diferentes, ainda mais depois quando soube, por acaso através de Martha Kent (com quem mantinha um contato esporádico), que Clark havia voltado a namorar Lana Lang. Aquilo lhe doeu mais do que ela gostaria de reconhecer. Depois Lois chegara a conclusão de que fora melhor assim. Lois Lane e Clark Kent não pertenciam a um mesmo destino.

Lois estava bem do jeito que estava. Clark nem a reconheceria se um dia eles se reencontrassem. Ela deixara de pintar os cabelos de loiro e o tom natural, castanho escuro, lhe dava um ar de mais maturidade. Também se tornara adepta de terninhos, cortara o cabelo à altura dos ombros e se dedicava dia e noite ao jornalismo, muito influenciada pela memória de Chloe e por que acabara gostando da profissão após a matéria no Inquisitor onde trabalhou por três anos antes de ingressar na equipe do Planeta Diário a convite de Perry White.

E foi a voz de Perry que a tirou de seu devaneio.

'Esquece, Lane! Isso é mais notícia!', ele afirmou apontando para as fotos. 'E seja lá o que for essa coisa, não apareceu apenas por lá, essas são da semana passada e não significam nada em comparação as que chegaram hoje de manhã!', ele pegou outro envelope, abriu e mostrou as fotos aos curiosos Lois e Jimmy.

'Estranho... Parece ser uma pessoa, mas...', disse Lois analisando as fotos.

'Mas ainda parece um pontinho.', completou Jimmy, intrigado.

'Yeah.'

'Lois, quero que tente falar com as pessoas que tiraram essas fotos. Os nomes e telefones estão nos versos das fotos.'

'Quer que eu ajude, chefe?', perguntou Jimmy entusiasmado.

'Quero mais café!', exclamou Perry para frustração de Jimmy.

'Tenho que ir até o aeroporto hoje, lembra?', disse Lois para Perry. 'O Secretário de Defesa chega daqui a pouco!'

'Não estou caduco, claro que lembro, Lane!', exclamou Perry. 'Vá, vá, use o helicóptero e leve o Olsen com voce!'

Os olhos de Jimmy começaram a brilhar. Iria participar de uma matéria, finalmente! Lois sorriu e mais do que depressa, tirou Jimmy da sala, levando-o consigo pela redação e apressada, pegou a bolsa em cima da mesa.

'Não acredito que vou cobrir uma matéria, Lois!'

'Vamos, ou iremos nos atrasar!'

Extasiado e com um enorme sorriso no rosto, Jimmy tentava acompanhar a repórter. Ambos chegaram ao telhado do DP e Lois entrou no helicóptero. Jimmy parou e olhou para Lois de testa franzida.

'Vamos, não temos o dia todo!', ela exclamou.

'Mas não tem piloto!'

'Ora, Jimmy, e quem disse que precisamos?', ela sorriu, travessa.

'Voce sabe pilotar?', ele perguntou surpreso.

'Está brincando, sou a filha de um General! Nasci pilotando! Entra logo, Jimmy!'

'Uau!', ele exclamou impressionado e entrou no helicóptero colocando os equipamentos de transmissão, assim como Lois, que dava início aos procedimentos para decolagem.

'Tudo certo, Srta. Lane.' disse o controller ao rádio, quando o motor do helicóptero já estava ligado. "Protocolo autorizado!"

'Segura firme, Jimmy!', ela exclamou, ligando os botões no painel de cima e segurando firme no manche.

E quando o helicóptero levantou voo, sem que ninguém percebesse, um cabo de aço enganchou na barra de aterrissagem, puxando-o violentamente.

'O que foi isso?', perguntou Jimmy já assustado.

'Não sei!', exclamou Lois tentando levantar voo. Ela percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada, não conseguia controlar o helicóptero que começou a rodar sobre a pista de pouso, batendo com a cauda na sala do controller. De repente, o helicóptero deu um soco, e Jimmy bateu forte com a cabeça no vidro, vindo a desmaiar.

'Jimmy!', ela gritou enquanto ainda tentava manter o controle, porém assim que ela puxou o manche para o lado, o veículo acabou batendo na mureta de proteção, momento em que a barra de aterrissagem se soltou do cabo de aço e enroscou na beirada do terraço, ficando o helicóptero pendurado a mais de vinte andares, apenas pela mureta de segurança.

Com o impacto, Lois bateu a cabeça na porta, e soltou o manche abruptamente. E, enquanto se recuperava, olhou para baixo e viu a rua movimentada em frente ao Planeta Diário.

Ela ainda tentou acordar Jimmy, mas não conseguia se mover direito, então tentou em vão abrir a porta do lado dele, mas o helicóptero inclinou para o lado e a porta ao lado de Lois abriu.

'Ah, meu Deus!', ela gritou apavorada, presa apenas pelo cinto.

As pessoas na rua pararam e gritavam. Lois sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada e quando menos percebeu, ela caiu para fora, ficando apenas pendurada pelo cinto que não fora corretamente acionado. Ela olhou para baixo de olhos arregalados.

'Socorro! Socorro!', enquanto sentia seus dedos escorregando lentamente, ela teve plena certeza de que seria seu fim, ouvia os gritos alvoroçados das pessoas e sem conseguir olhar e nem resistir por mais tempo, ela simplesmente caiu.

Mas alguma coisa aconteceu. Lois sentiu alguém tomá-la nos braços. Não era o seu fim. Ela não havia morrido.

'Peguei você!', ele exclamou e ela abriu os olhos diante daquela voz familiar e agradável.

Lois abriu os olhos e viu o rosto do seu salvador. Usava um uniforme azul e uma capa vermelha. Lois não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Depois de todos aqueles anos... Ela nunca pensou que fosse vê-lo. E agora eles se reencontravam dessa maneira.

'Clark?', ela disse num sussurro.

Ele sorriu calmo e tranquilo.

Clark nem acreditava que estava vendo Lois Lane novamente. Ele achara que a despedida no celeiro, há anos atrás, seria a última vez que a veria. Depois passou a acompanhar a carreira dela como repórter até chegar ao Planeta Diário. E também acabava sabendo alguma coisa ou outra sobre ela através da mãe. Mas nunca mais os dois entraram em contato. Lois sumira do radar e só voltara a se comunicar com Martha há uns três anos atrás, mas nesse tempo ele estava em sua jornada de aprendizado e autoconhecimento. Mas ainda assim não esquecera Lois.

Parecia que sua sorte havia mudado. Para a melhor.

Lois olhou para baixo. Era inacreditável. Ela estava nos braços de um homem que sabia voar! Clark sabia voar, meu Deus! O que era aquilo? É claro, explicava as suas atitudes estranhas, mas mesmo assim, era muita coisa para assimilar. Ainda mais com um helicóptero vindo em direção deles.

A multidão gritou, Lois encolheu-se no peito de Clark e ele levantou o braço, segurando o transporte com a mão, colocando-o de volta no heliporto, enquanto as pessoas gritavam extasiadas e tiravam fotos freneticamente.

Clark tocou os pés no chão e sem tirar os olhos dela, colocou Lois no chão e sorriu.

'Oh, meu Deus... Isso foi... Eu não sei o que dizer... Desde quando... Oh meu Deus...', ela falava de forma desconexa.

Antes que Clark falasse algo, o controller correu em direção à Lois gritando, querendo saber se ela estava bem.

'Bom, agora está à salvo, senhorita.', Clark exclamou olhando para Lois, que segurava a respiração. 'Espero que isso não impeça de voar novamente. Estatisticamente falando, voar ainda é o meio de transporte mais seguro', ele assegurou e alçou voo rumo aos céus diante do olhar estupefato de Lois.

'Uau!', exclamou um Jimmy já recuperado e tirando fotos. Ele não perderia um momento como aquele de jeito nenhum. 'Lois, o que foi que aconteceu?', ele olhava incrédulo para os céus. 'Quem é esse cara?'

'Ele é... Cla... Superman!', ela disse e desmaiou, sendo socorrida por Jimmy.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

**Planeta Diário**

A redação estava em polvorosa como nunca antes e assunto de todos era um só: o misterioso homem voador que salvara Lois Lane da morte certa e que ela batizara como Superman, com direito a matéria de primeira página no jornal. Todos os jornais, televisões, rádios e internet só tinham o mesmo assunto e todos queriam saber: Quem ele era? O que ele queria? Seria realmente um amigo? Seria uma ameaça? Qual era o verdadeiro nome dele? Onde ele morava? Ele era humano? Ele era desse planeta?

'Eu quero tudo, tudo!', berrava Perry White na reunião com seus repórteres e fotógrafos. 'Fotos, muitas fotos, de todos os ângulos possíveis e imagináveis! Quero saber o nome dele, quero saber o que ele é, o que ele deseja, de que ele se alimenta, pra que time ele torce! Essa é a matéria do século! Quero todos os meus melhores repórteres nisso! E quero isso para ontem!', todos assentiram e Perry olhou-os com a cara enfezada. 'O quê estão esperando? Acham que ele vai pousar aqui no DP? Vão!', berrou, fazendo os profissionais se dispersarem. Ele chamou Lois. 'Lois, consiga essa matéria! Quero saber tudo sobre ele nos mínimos detalhes. Eu sei que voce consegue isso, Lane!'

'Considere feito, Chefe!', ela disse em tom entusiasmado. De qualquer forma ela iria dar um jeito de falar com Clark. A matéria era o de menos. Ela precisava que ele lhe esclarecesse várias coisas, especialmente a parte em que ele derrepente aparecia em sua vida com superpoderes.

'Ótimo! E não me chame de Chefe! E alguém me traga um café!', ele berrou entrando em sua sala.

Lois se dirigiu à sua mesa e pensava num modo de falar com Clark Kent. E se ela ligasse para Martha Kent? Apesar da distância, nos últimos três anos as duas se tornaram amigas, com conversas pelo telefone e e-mails. Martha sempre a convidava para ir à Kent Farm, Lois dava sempre desculpas para não aparecer apoiada em sua vida agitada no DP, mas um dia acabara cedendo e fora visitá-la. Martha e Jonathan, como sempre, foram gentis e afetuosos e a fizeram se sentir em casa como na vez em que ela ficou hospedada por lá na adolescência. Lois considerava o casal Kent como a família que ela sempre desejou ter, até porque o General estava sempre muito ocupado com o Exército e Lucy estava sempre muito ocupada arranjando confusão e namorados. Porém, Lois nunca mais pisara no celeiro dos Kent. Ela simplesmente não conseguia, mesmo sabendo que Clark não estaria lá e ela só visitava os pais dele justamente porque Clark estava viajando e conhecendo o mundo.

Ainda assim ela preferira não ativar velhas lembranças. E agora todas elas voltavam com aquele retorno dele inesperado em todos os sentidos.

'Lois?', ela ouviu a voz de Jimmy chamá-la tirando-a de seu devaneio.

'O que foi, Jimmy?'

'Eu estava falando que pretendo tirar as melhores fotos do Supercara. Voce sabe que eu preciso disso pro Perry me considerar um fotógrafo e não um entregador de café. As fotos do Azulão até que ficaram boas, mas preciso de mais. Que tal uma parceria, Lois?', ele sugeriu sorrindo.

'Voce sabe que eu não trabalho com parceiros.'

'Uma espécie de parceria, então. Eu tiro as fotos e se voce gostar e conseguir uma matéria de primeira página com esse cara, voce... bem, poderia sugerir minhas fotos ilustrando a matéria, que tal? _Superman, por_ _Lois Lane_. _Fotos_ _de_ _Jimmy Olsen_! Soa bem, não?', ele olhou para ela esperançoso. Sentia que só Lois poderia ajudá-lo nessa. E ele já estava desesperado: quando vislumbrava seu futuro no DP, se via servindo café para Perry todos os dias e tirando fotos de feiras de gatinhos. E definitivamente não era isso que ele queria para sua carreira.

Ela pensou em recusar. Realmente não gostava de trabalhar com parceiros, parceiros a atrapalhavam, mas ao ver a cara de desespero de Jimmy ela sentiu pena. Pobre garoto, ele precisava mesmo de um apoio, ou então seria eternamente o entregador de café de Perry White. Não que Perry fizesse isso por maldade. Muito pelo contrário. Perry só achava que Jimmy ainda era muito novo, ainda estava muito cru e que lhe faltava mais experiência.

Lois decidiu que até que não seria má ideia ter um fotógrafo a seu serviço para tirar boas fotos do Superman. E ela conseguiria aquela matéria de primeira página ou não se chamava Lois Lane.

'Ok, Jimmy, vamos fazer assim: voce me consegue boas fotos, aliás, excelentes fotos e quando eu fizer minha matéria, eu sugiro as suas fotos na edição. ', ela disse e Jimmy começou a abrir um grande sorriso. 'Mas vê lá, hein? Quero excelentes fotos! Fotos dignas de uma primeira página! Nada de borrões ou pontinhos no céu! Tem que ser Super!'

'E serão, Lois! Voce não vai se arrepender! Vai ser algo histórico, eu prometo!', ele exclamou entusiasmado.

'Então, o que está esperando? Vai logo, vai caçar o Supercara!', ela ordenou.

Jimmy saiu correndo redação afora determinado a tirar as melhores fotos de todos os tempos do herói, enquanto Lois sorria com a mão na cintura. Nisso, ela ouviu o berro de Perry.

'Lane! Na minha sala, agora!'

'O que foi, Chefe?', ela perguntou entrando na sala.

Na televisão na sala de Perry, ele ouvia o noticiário:

"_Superman, o homem da capa vermelha, salvou um avião com mais de duzentos passageiros na Polinésia Francesa_"

'Parece que o nome que voce o batizou pegou, Lois.', Perry comentou, fazendo Lois sorrir.

'Sempre fui boa em inventar nomes.', lembrando-se da vez que fora a Star City num Congresso de Jornalismo, acabara sendo assaltada na rua e salva por um herói esmeralda e percebeu que aquilo daria uma matéria, que ela fez, batizando-o de Arqueiro Verde. Fazia tempo que Lois não voltava a Star City, mas ela sabia que agora o herói era chamado assim por todos e ele já dera as caras duas ou três vezes em Metropolis. Ela tinha sorte com essas coisas.

'Lois, quero que me faça um favor.', ele disse e ela enrugou a testa, confusa. 'Contratei um novo repórter. Ele chega amanhã, e com toda essa confusão de última hora, não vou ter muito tempo para ele. É um conhecido de longa data, e não quero vê-lo nas mãos de qualquer um. Quero que o oriente nos primeiros dias aqui no jornal, e que trabalhem juntos na matéria sobre o homem-pássaro'.

'O que? Chefe, voce sabe que eu só trabalho sozinha!', ela reclamou.

'Lois, voce é a melhor repórter que eu tenho, sei que consegue dar conta do recado.'

'Mas Chefe!', ela ainda tentou argumentar mas foi cortada.

'Eu sei o que deve estar pensando, pelo fato dele ser um conhecido meu, e embora isso não seja da sua conta, voce sabe Lois, que eu jamais contrataria alguém que não fosse bom o bastante para o Planeta Diário.'

'Chefe, eu...'

'Está decidido, Lois.', ele finalizou, ignorando seus apelos.

'Como eu vou trabalhar na matéria do Superman tendo que pajear alguém?'

'Não é pajear, é orientar.', ele disse num tom que finalizava a conversa.

Lois saiu furiosa da sala. Era o que lhe faltava. Com a sua sorte, esse novo repórter seria um inexperiente, o maior desastrado de todos e que lhe daria muito trabalho. E ainda teria que dividir a matéria do _seu_ Superman com ele! Era o fim da picada!

Clark sobrevoava os céus de Metropolis fazendo a sua ronda noturna. Só naquela noite impedira três assaltos, salvara pessoas de um prédio em chamas e controlara o incêndio com seu supersopro, socorrera uma mulher que fora atacada por um homem num beco escuro e ainda tirara um gatinho da árvore e devolvera à sua pequena dona. Metropolis era muito diferente de Smallville, mas ele gostava de lá e a maioria das pessoas parecia gostar dele.

Aliás, a maioria das pessoas só falava em Superman. **Superman**... Fora uma boa sacada de Lois, aliás, precisava conversar com ela. Tinha tanta coisa que queria falar, mas nem sabia por onde começar. E certamente Lois iria lhe perguntar de onde vieram aqueles poderes. Ele iria lhe contar tudo. Sabia que podia confiar em Lois, ela nunca revelaria seu segredo, o que ela não fez, mesmo reconhecendo-o quando ele a salvara no dia anterior. Lois merecia uma boa explicação.

Clark viu a janela de Lois aberta e a viu na sacada de seu apartamento, usando um vestido azul-bebê e bebendo uma taça de vinho com um ar pensativo. Ela estava mais bonita do que nunca. Clark poderia ficar a vida toda a admirando mas nesse momento preferia falar com ela. Ele precisava saber exatamente o que Lois pensava de tudo aquilo.

Lois quase perdeu a fala ao ver Clark se aproximando da sacada de seu apartamento. Voando. Por mais que visse e revisse, nunca deixaria de ficar maravilhada com aquilo. Num primeiro momento achara aquele uniforme meio carnavalesco, mas ele definia muito bem os músculos de Clark. O _farmboy _parecia-lhe melhor do que nunca.

'Olá, Lois. Atrapalho?'

'Não, não... Eu queria mesmo falar com voce. Entra.'

Clark pousou na sala de Lois e eles ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo. Ainda podiam se lembrar da dolorosa despedida no celeiro dos Kent. Acharam que nunca mais se encontrariam novamente. E lá estavam os dois: Clark Kent agora era o Superman, o novo herói da cidade e Lois Lane era a intrépida repórter do Planeta Diário salva por ele. O destino era mesmo engraçado.

'Voce... Voce quer beber alguma coisa?', ela perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

'Não, obrigado. Como voce está?'

'Bem, bem... E voce? Bom, voce está bem. Quer dizer, voce pode voar. E é superforte. E apaga incêndios com um sopro, um supersopro! Deus sabe mais do que voce é capaz de fazer! Meu Deus, voce já tinha esses poderes antes, não? Isso explica muita coisa! Sempre achei voce estranho, desde o dia que te encontrei nu naquele milharal... Chloe sabia não é? Devia saber, por isso ela deixou aquele vídeo! Ela afirmava que só voce poderia ajudá-la! Quem mais sabe? Não o mundo todo, por que o mundo todo pensa que voce é o Superman, mas seus pais devem saber, claro, eles são seus pais...'

'Lois...', ele tentou chamar sua atenção. Lois estava nervosa e tagarelava sem parar.

'Voce gostou desse nome? Superman? Saiu meio de improviso, eu não poderia dizer que voce é o Clark Kent de Smallville. Imagina! O _Smallville_ é o Superman! As pessoas estão loucas por sua causa, elas só falam de voce!'

'Lois...'

'Eu as entendo, eu também não consegui parar de pensar nisso. Perry quer que eu faça uma matéria com voce. O que eu vou dizer? Nem sei o que pensar! Clark voce me deixou confusa aqui, voce realmente me surpreendeu e olha que sou uma pessoa que dificilmente se surpreende...'

'Lois!', ele exclamou mais alto, chamando sua atenção. 'Eu sei que é confuso, mas eu posso explicar tudo.'

Lois bebeu todo o vinho na taça, colocou-a na mesinha ao lado do sofá e se sentou, tentando manter a calma. Ela se sentia uma adolescente de 14 anos.

'Então, senta aqui do meu lado e explica.', ela disse, batendo no sofá.

Clark se sentou calmamente, ajeitando a capa e sorrindo para Lois. Apesar de toda aquela tagarelice desenfreada, ele adorava ouvir o som da voz dela.

'Bom, meu nome é Kal-El, eu venho de um lugar bastante distante. De uma galáxia já extinta. Um planeta chamado Krypton...' e ele foi explicando tudo. A destruição de Krypton, como seus pais, Jor-El e Lara o enviaram para a Terra numa espaçonave, fazendo-o parar em Smallville, causando a chuva de meteoros, ele sendo encontrado e adotado pelo casal Kent, seus primeiros anos descobrindo sua origem e seus poderes e o quanto aquilo fora grandioso e assustador.

'Nossa...', ela disse e sorriu. 'E quando voce resolveu se tornar um herói? Quer dizer, oficialmente falando.'

'Jor-El me disse que eu tinha um destino a cumprir. Eu deveria ajudar as pessoas com meus poderes. Mas eu sempre reneguei isso, eu só queria ser um cara normal, entende?', ele perguntou e ela assentiu. 'Mas eu acabei percebendo que não dava para viver em uma concha a vida toda. Eu tentei ser o cara normal, mas como ignorar quem precisava da minha ajuda? Não havia como. Então eu resolvi começar minha jornada de autoconhecimento e aprendizado.'

'E Chloe sabia? Ela sabia sobre seus poderes, sua origem?'

'Não. Não que eu soubesse. Acho que ela desconfiava, mas eu nunca contei. Chloe era muito perceptiva.', ele falou com um pouco de tristeza. Não poder ter impedido a morte de Chloe fora doloroso para ele na época.

'Entendo...', ela suspirou e resolveu fazer a próxima pergunta. Mesmo que a resposta não lhe agradasse. 'E Lana? Ela sabe, não é?'

'Sim, ela sabe. Ela sempre desconfiou. E me pressionava. Bastante.', ele suspirou ao lembrar. A relação dele com Lana naquela época parecia uma roda-viva. 'Então um dia, ela... armou para que eu salvasse uma amiga dela e me viu utilizando os poderes. Lana ficou muito assustada.'

'Ela armou?', perguntou Lois indignada. Ela também desconfiara que houvesse algo de diferente em Clark Kent no pouco tempo que estiveram juntos, mas jamais armaria para pegá-lo em ação. Isso não lhe parecia certo.

'Nós éramos dois adolescentes, acho que Lana foi movida pela sua curiosidade e a minha dificuldade em dividir um segredo desses com a minha namorada.'

'Namorada...', repetiu Lois derrepente sentindo-se triste. Então Clark Kent e Lana Lang ainda estavam juntos. Por que isso não a surpreendia? 'Então ela é a supernamorada.', ela tentou fazer um trocadilho bem humorado.

'Não, ela não é a supernamorada.', ele afirmou olhando nos olhos de Lois para ela ter certeza de que ele estava falando a verdade. 'Ela foi. Um pouco depois que voce foi embora, nós tentamos uma reaproximação, mas não deu certo. Nos separamos, Lana se envolveu com Lex, casou, se divorciou, ela quis tentar mais uma vez, eu acabei concordando, aí ela soube dos meus poderes, nós brigamos, ela voltou a me procurar, só que Lana queria uma vida normal, sabe, que eu tentei ter, mas... novamente não deu certo. Então resolvi iniciar minha jornada.'

Clark achava que todo aquele seu relacionamento cheio de altos e baixos com Lana fora fruto de muita insegurança, carência e uma imagem que ele cultivava de Lana como a sua bela e frágil vizinha. Mas depois percebera que não era bem assim. Era como se ele usasse uma venda sobre os olhos, que aos poucos fora tirada quando conhecera Lois e convivera um pouco com ela, mas quando Lois fora embora, Clark e seu eterno medo de ficar sozinho e sua eterna vontade de ser aceito predominaram e mais uma vez ele se viu num relacionamento sufocante que só poderia ter terminado como terminou.

Lois estava surpresa. Lana casara com Lex Luthor! Pelo visto não fora bom, já que era algo que Lex nunca citava em suas entrevistas e nem se via em sua biografia. Lex abafara essa parte de seu passado.

Lex não era exatamente um anjo barroco e apesar de ser conhecido como um benfeitor da cidade de Metropolis, havia muitas coisas escusas em relação a ele que permaneciam por debaixo do tapete. Lois várias vezes tentara chegar mais a fundo sobre quem era realmente Lex Luthor, mas sempre haviam obstáculos. Não que ela fosse desistir. Ainda colocaria todos os podres de Lex na primeira página do Planeta Diário.

'Voce sabe que Lex está concorrendo a Presidência...'

'Eu sei...', Clark suspirou. 'Não acredito que seria algo bom ter um presidente como ele, muito pelo contrário.'

'Eu também não. Lex Luthor tem muitos esqueletos no armário.', ela afirmou e sorriu, ganhando um sorriso de volta. 'Mas vamos falar de voce. Os seus poderes. Além de voar, ser superforte e assoprar como o Lobo Mau na história dos Três Porquinhos, o que mais voce sabe?'

'Eu tenho visão de raio-x...'

'Visão de raio-x?', Lois o interrompeu e colocou as mãos sobre os seios.

'Eu não uso para isso, Lois.'

'Claro que não.', ela sorriu , se levantou e parou atrás de uma estátua feita de chumbo. 'Qual a cor da minha calçinha?', ela disse impulsivamente e depois se arrependeu. 'Desculpe, eu...'. _Onde ela estava com a cabeça? Estava ficando louca? Por que não conseguia falar coisa com coisa?_, Lois se repreendia mentalmente. 'Esquece o que falei. Vamos falar sobre voce saber voar. Desde quando? Voce já sabia voar quando nos conhecemos?'

'Não, eu aprendi bem depois.', ele se levantou e se aproximou dela. 'Voce gostaria de voar?'

'Claro...', ela concordou, segurando a mão que ele lhe estendeu, se aproximando dele e saindo de perto da estátua.

'Rosa!', ele exclamou derrepente.

'O que?', ela ficou confusa.

'A cor da sua calçinha. É rosa.', ele disse e ela corou. Ele nunca pensou que veria Lois Lane corar. 'Eu não queria te deixar sem-graça.'

'Não deixou.', ela mentiu.

Ele sorriu e a segurou no colo. Lois sentiu-se invadida por aquela imensidão azul que eram os seus olhos. Ela nunca pensou que se sentiria tão sem fôlego assim por alguém e justamente pelo _farmboy_.

'Pronta?'

'Eu já nasci pronta, Smallville.'

Clark adorou ouvi-la chamando pelo seu apelido. Há muitos anos não o escutava. Era bom ter aquilo de novo. Era maravilhoso ter Lois em seus braços.

Clark alçou voo rumo ao céu. Eles começaram a voar pela cidade deixando Lois cada vez maravilhada com aquele ser extraordinário. Eles continuavam voando passando pela Estátua da Liberdade em Nova Iorque antes de cruzarem O relógio Big Bang em Londres. Clark levou Lois entre as nuvens. Eles voavam de mãos dadas até que as mãos dela escorregarem e ela começar a cair antes que Superman a pegasse a tempo enquanto eles rodopiavam no céu.

O _seu_ Superman era um ser único, Lois pensava, Mas também era Clark, o _farmboy_, o Smallville. Sua sorte havia mudado para a melhor, enfim.

Clark aterrissou com Lois na sacada do apartamento e a colocou delicadamente no chão.

'Isso foi incrível, Clark... Superman.', ela se corrigiu no último segundo.

'Pra voce, vou ser sempre o Clark.', ele afirmou sorrindo

'Pra mim, voce será sempre o Smallville.', ela retrucou, sorridente.

Os dois trocaram olhares apaixonados e acabaram se beijando. Um beijo calmo, lento, que se tornou forte e avassalador enquanto eles se abraçavam como se quisessem se fundir em um só. Sentiam que se pertenciam um ao outro. Que nasceram para estar ali, juntos, unidos, abraçados, como se o mundo lá fora não importasse mais.

Lois Lane e Clark Kent pertenciam ao um mesmo destino, nenhum dos dois tinha mais dúvida disso.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

_Passei a Noite com o Superman, por Lois Lane_

Assim estampava a primeira página do Planeta Diário no dia seguinte a conversa de Lois e Clark. Clark afirmara que ninguém melhor do que Lois para contar sobre ele a população de Metropolis, ele confiava em Lois e sabia que ela saberia exatamente o que escrever.

A primeira tiragem da matéria se esgotou em poucos minutos, fazendo com que as máquinas do Planeta Diário trabalhassem a todo vapor. Jimmy olhava para a matéria satisfeito. Além de Lois ter escrito uma bela matéria, ainda haviam as fotos dele ilustrando. Não fora fácil sair pela cidade, fotografando tudo que o Superman fazia, ainda mais com todos os repórteres e fotógrafos nos calcanhares dele, mas Jimmy conseguira. Valera a pena.

Perry olhava a matéria sentado em sua sala. Podia sentir que aquilo valeria vários prêmios a Lois, quem sabe o tão sonhado Pulitzer. E Lois merecia cada prêmio que recebesse.

'Isso é saber escrever uma matéria! É melhor voce já ir aprendendo por aí!'., ele falou com o rapaz sentado na cadeira à sua frente.

'Com certeza, sr. White.', ele concordou e ajeitou o aro do óculos.

Lois entrou na sala como um furacão como era de seu costume. Já fora muito cumprimentada na redação e todos queriam saber mais detalhes, como ela chegara ao super-herói e como ele era pessoalmente. Lois reconhecia que escrevera uma ótima matéria, mesmo que algumas coisas ela jamais fosse escrever.

'Voce quer falar comigo, Perry?, ela olhou para o homem sentado com Perry e ficou surpresa. 'Clark?'

'Hey, Lois.', ele a cumprimentou sorrindo, contendo a vontade de se levantar e cobri-la de beijos.

'Voces já se conhecem?', perguntou Perry.

'Eu passei uns tempos em Smallville, Perry.', Lois contou, enquanto reparava no óculos que Clark usava. Desde quando ele tinha problemas de visão?

'Bom, então vai ficar mais fácil a parceria dos dois. Lois, Clark irá trabalhar com voce a partir de agora.'

'Ah, ok, sem problemas...Quer dizer, já que é o que voce quer, Perry...'

Clark pegou o jornal com a matéria de Lois. Ela esperava que ele tinha gostado do que escrevera. Lois tentara passar tudo o que sentia e sabia sobre Superman sem revelar que por debaixo do 's' estilizado estava um homem pelo qual já se sentia perdidamente apaixonada.

Lois teve vontade de rir. Quem diria, ela, Lois Lane, filha de um General, garota da cidade, apaixonada por um fazendeiro e viajante intergaláctico! Bem que ela sonhara uma vez com um cara de capa vermelha que voava com ela e na época lhe parecera bem assustador. Agora ela sabia que seu sonho era apenas um aviso de tudo iria por vir.

'Sua matéria ficou incrível, Lois, parabéns.',elogiou Clark com sinceridade.

'Oh, obrigada... Clark.', ela agradeceu um pouco tímida.

Perry notou que havia algo entre aqueles dois, mas preferiu fingir que não vira nada. Isso era algo entre eles.

'Bom, agora voces podem trabalhar em mais matérias sobre Superman. Agora, vão, vão, me tragam notícias, é para isso que pagam os seus salários!', ele berrou, dispensando-os.

'Sim, mas também vou voltar a matéria sobre Lex Luthor à Presidência'. , avisou Lois.

'Está bem, trabalhe nisso com Clark! Agora vão! Bem-vindo ao Planeta Diário, filho.'

'Obrigado, sr. White.', agradeceu Clark ajeitando novamente o óculos.

Lois sorriu e puxou um desajeitado Clark para fora da sala de Perry e o levou até a mesa dela. Viu que Perry já tinha mandado colocar a mesa de Clark de frente para a dela. Lois Lane e Clark Kent. Soava bem.

'Qual o lance com o óculos?', ela perguntou curiosa.

'Um pequeno disfarce que acabei usando com minhas andanças por aí. Não podia deixar que associassem Clark Kent a Superman.', ele cochichou no ouvido dela.

'Dê-me um nerd com óculos todos os dias.', ela gracejou,sussurrando no ouvido dele, causando-lhe um arrepio.

Clark ia falar algo, mas se atrapalhou e esbarrou em Jimmy que se aproximava da mesa de Lois.

'Me desculpe.', ele disse, ajudando Jimmy a recolher as fotos que caíram no chão. Fotos de Superman e também de Lex Luthor e sua campanha rumo a Presidência.

'Tudo bem. Ei, voce é novo por aqui.', ele estendeu a mão. 'Jimmy Olsen.'

'Clark Kent. Sou o novo parceiro da Lois.', ele olhou para a morena, que estava de braços cruzados, observando como Clark se comportava de forma completamente diferente de seu alter-ego.

'Agora voce tem um parceiro, Lois? Ótimo! Eu faço as fotos e voces fazem a matéria! O time mais quente da cidade juntos! Uau! '

Lois achou graça.

'Ok, Jimmy, essas são as fotos do careca?', ela disse, pegando as fotografias.

'Isso mesmo. As pessoas estão empolgadas com ele. Pelas pesquisas, Lex Luthor tem cada vez mais chances de chegar a Presidência.'

'Hunf.', bufou Lois, já pensando na matéria que faria sobre Lex.

Clark também se preocupava muito com isso. Lex Luthor na Presidência do país só poderia significar grandes problemas e um erro colossal. Mas se como Superman ele não poderia interferir, talvez como o repórter Clark Kent , ele pudesse de alguma forma, alertar as pessoas sobre quem era Lex, mas para isso iria precisar mais do que palavras.

'Jimmy!', berrou Perry de sua sala.

'O sr. White está chamando. A gente se vê por aí, CK.', disse Jimmy, indo depressa falar com o editor-chefe.

Clark assentiu e Lois segurou sua mão.

'Venha, Smallville, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.'

Os dois pegaram o elevador e quando as portas se fecharam, eles seguraram as mãos um do outro e trocaram um beijo terno e apaixonado. Estar com Lois era como o paraíso para Clark. Como ele ansiara por isso! Em suas andanças pelo mundo, ele sempre parava para ver os êxitos de Lois no Planeta Diário e se pegava pensando no que ela estava fazendo e como seria se um dia eles se reencontrassem. E a realidade estava sendo melhor do que os seus sonhos.

Ele a acompanhou e subiu as escadas que levavam ao terraço do Planeta Diário.

Lois suspirou ao olhar para a vista do terraço. Ela podia contemplar Metropolis como fazia todas as noites, mas agora aquela cidade nunca mais seria como era antes.

Já Clark não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, tocou na mão dela apoiada na mureta.

'É o seu lugar favorito?'

'Não.'

Ele franziu a testa sem entender, ela virou-se para encará-lo e o abraçou com carinho, sendo correspondida.

'_Esse_ é o meu lugar favorito. Venho aqui todos os dias desde que comecei a trabalhar no DP. Às vezes... Muitas vezes me pegava pensando em como seria se a gente se reencontrasse. Mas não imaginei que seria algo assim.'

'Eu imaginei tantas coisas, tantas situações e estou feliz por estar sendo assim.', ele confessou. 'Conhecer voce foi o que de melhor aconteceu na minha vida, Lois. Bendita hora que aquele raio atingiu o seu carro!', ele lembrou, fazendo os dois rirem.

'Sem dúvida foi um primeiro encontro e tanto, Smallville, voce nu naquele milharal sem lembrar de nada.'

'Lois...', Clark corou.

Ela riu. Clark sempre ficava envergonhado quando lembrava disso.

Clark olhou nos fundos dos olhos verdes de sua amada. Só de olhar para ela, Clark sabia que Lois era a mulher de sua vida e não haveria mais nenhuma outra. Pena que demorara tanto tempo para que eles finalmente se acertassem.

'Eu não quero nunca mais me separar de voce, Lois. Não consigo imaginar mais minha vida sem voce.'

'Nem eu, Smallville.', ela confessou um pouco tímida. 'Clark e Lois versus o mundo.', ela brincou.

'Talvez seja um pouco cedo para falar, mas...' – Clark pigarreou, reunindo coragem. 'Estou apaixonado por voce, Lois. Eu sinto... eu sei, que voce é a mulher da minha vida. A única. Eu... só queria que voce soubesse.'

Lois sentiu o coração disparar. O seu _farmboy_ falava cada coisa que a deixava completamente sem ação. Como ele podia ser tão especial assim?

'Eu estou apaixonada por voce, Smallville. Muito. Voce é o homem da minha vida, _farmboy_.'

Clark sorriu como se tivesse ganho um presente de natal adiantado. Lois era o seu melhor presente. Ele a beijou com paixão e ambos se entregaram aquele momento, enquanto flutuavam a poucos centímetros do chão. Lois abriu os olhos e sorriu.

'Eu amo voce, Lois.'

'Eu amo voce, Clark.'

**Fim**


End file.
